starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Precedente/Trabajando
Consejos que te ayudarán a corregir errores *Pasa siempre un corrector ortográfico antes de publicar una entrada. Copia el texto en Word o WordPerfect y hazle la revisión. Los resultados mejorarán mucho. *He llegado a esta página de casualidad (soy de la wiki de FF) y ya que esto es una wiki pues aprovecho para dar mi consejillo. Firefox o Internet Explorer con Google Toolbar incluyen corrector ortográfico que te marca en rojo lo que está mal escrito, para no tener que andar .Nubecielo Batalla de ThonBoka *Tabla incompleta. √ ::La tabla seguía incompleta y sin traducir los nombres. Sin que sirva de precedente lo he arreglado. 17:02 13 nov 2008 (UTC) *Puede mejorarse aún un poco la redacción. :ya no se me ocurre cual pueda ser. ::Solo he revisado la introducción.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 19:48 9 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Es el punto que necesita más trabajo.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 03:18 11 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Varias revisiones despumes lo creo listo.--Precedente 23:32 12 nov 2008 (UTC) ::No lo está. Te diría exactamente qué está mal redactado, pero son muchas cosas y lo tienes que hacer tú solo. Sí ha mejorado, sin duda, pero no lo suficiente.--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 00:05 13 nov 2008 (UTC) ::¿Pistas de donde buscar tampoco? porque solo veo los nombres de las personas--Precedente 01:49 13 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Los controles son practicamente constantes, pero la falta de cambios significativos implica que lo que se exige cambiar no ha cambiado. Sugiero que vayas parrafo por párrafo leyendo atentamente, escribiendo las comas que te faltan, reordenando las palabras mal colocadas, corrigiendo errores ortográficos y poniendo los enlaces que falten. Sugiero que tras revisar concienzudamente cada párrafo (no el conjunto) notifiques qué párrafo has corregido y si aún queda algún fallo te ayudaremos a solucionarlo. ::Cómo ves, un sólo artículo tuyo mal hecho, toooodo el trabajo que te esta produciendo para arreglarlo. Espero que empieces a ser consciente de tooodo el trabajo que hemos tenido los administradores tras los cientos de artículos mal hechos a lo largo de toda tu estancia. Esto no es una reprimenda, simplemente queremos que aprendas de tus errores y que seas conciente de que es mucho mejor hacer un sólo artículo bien en una semana que 50 mal. En el momento en el que seas conciente de ello y actues consecuentemente creo que puedes ser un excelente usuario de esta comunidad. 11:59 14 nov 2008 (UTC) :Prueba 1 ::Los centra¿listas o n? conocían esta especie desde generaciones, pero los alien¿igena?s no llamaron la atención de Palpatine hasta justo antes de la llegada de Lando Calrissian a Dela, el núcleo financiero de la Centralidad. :::Centralistas y alien'í'''genas. 12:24 29 nov 2008 (UTC) :Prueba 2 ::Los cruceros Carrack fueron modificados para ¿'que''' contaminasen o r'''? el "placton interstelar" transformándolos en parte de la '''Nébul¿os?a con la intención de extinguirlos. :::que contaminasen y nebulosa. 12:24 29 nov 2008 (UTC) :Prueba 3 ::El paso del Halcón fue inesperado y no había ningún Almirante con la información necesaria para detenerlos; porque no sospechaban que un carguero común ¿'pudiese'? transportar o'se' armas. ::La frase del artículo es correcta en español, sin embargo no es una traducción correcta. Es el principal problema del artículo, y probablemente de otros. Puede ser más o menos correcto en español, pero sin embargo tergiversan la información. :::Though the Falcon was inspected, no one below the rank of Admiral was informed of the reason for the blockade, so no one suspected that the ship's real cargo was the ordinary waste carried in its trash and toilet recyclers. :::A pesar de que el Halcón había sido inspeccionado, nadie por debajo del rango de Almirante había sido informado del bloqueo, así que nadie sospechó del verdadero cargamento que viajaba en sus compactadores de basura y recicladores sanitarios. :Prueba 4 ::Mientras las naves combatían, Klyn Shanga de la Confederación Renatasiana ¿'cazaba' o perseguia? a Lando y Vuffi Raa con su escudaron de cazas, creyendo que Vuffi Raa era responsable por la traición de su mundo ante el Imperio. El apostador y su droide combatieron a los cazas, destruyendo varios. ::Fase 1 lista :::2) √ :::3) √ :::4) √ ::Fase 2 lista :::5) √ :::6) √ :::7) √ :::8) √ ::Fase 3 lista :::9) √ :::10) √ :::11) √ :::12) √ :::13) √ *Aparecen algunas palabras en inglés. √ *Los nombres de naves concretas van en cursiva. Ya las revise todas.--Precedente 02:26 10 nov 2008 (UTC) *Faltan citas. OJO a los acentos y las comas. Simplemente en la cita te has comido uno de cada. Pasa los revisores ortográficos cómo marco arriba. √ *En citas exclusivamente, no hay que darle formato a la fuente: . √ *Faltan la mayor parte de los enlaces. √ ::Aún faltan enlaces 12:57 10 nov 2008 (UTC) ::¿como cuantos?--Precedente 18:17 10 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Pues es compara con la Wookiee... y los que no esten aquí y allío si son los que falta. Aproximadamente el mismo número de los que hay. 20:36 10 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Parece que ya esta--Precedente 18:54 30 nov 2008 (UTC) *Faltan todas las referencias. √ *Falta la sección de Entre bastidores. √ ::Sólo has hecho un esbozo muy pobre de esa sección. 12:57 10 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Creo que ya esta-Precedente 18:17 10 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Aún es un claro esbozo... no hay más que comparar con el de la wookieepedia. Si no quieres trabajar en ello, le ponemos el cartelito de expandir y listo... pero no digas que está cuando claramente no está en comparación. 20:36 10 nov 2008 (UTC) ::Si todavia falta pongan el cartelito porque ya me gano--Precedente 16:11 12 nov 2008 (UTC) ::¿como se ve ahora?--Precedente 21:00 28 nov 2008 (UTC) :*Sigue faltando mejorar bastante el estilo escrito... pero ya sinceramente creo que poco más puedes hacer. Sigue trabajando en otros artículos, si al menos eres capaz de ir dejandolos todos los que has creado a lo largo de este tiempo así... al menos es un progreso. 23:55 28 nov 2008 (UTC) *Los títulos de Apariciones y Fuentes están cambiados porque sí. √ *Las Apariciones y Fuentes están sin el formato adecuado. Enlace y cursivas. *No puedes poner cursivas directamente con enlace así: [[Halcón Milenario]] ([[Halcón Milenario]]). Tiene que ser así: ''Halcón Milenario'' (''Halcón Milenario'') √ Segunda Batalla de Onderon (Guerra Civil de Onderon) Sólo cuando se haya terminado el anterior. ¿Cuanto falta?--Precedente 16:00 15 nov 2008 (UTC) :Nadie mejor que tú lo tendría que saber.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 17:04 15 nov 2008 (UTC) ¿Que hay que hacer aca?--Precedente 19:23 15 nov 2008 (UTC) A grosso modo, citas, imágenes, entre bastidores y por suuesto todo el estilo escrito revisarlo... lo cual incluye enlaces, traducciones, cursivas etc, etc. Mira la lista del anterior artículo y es practicamente lo mismo.